


Breathe

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Meine Versionvon Thiels POV zu cricris "Kalt & Warm". Und ein kleines Sequel.(zum Post auf livejournal)





	1. Kalt I.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kalt & Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809639) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> **Rating:** ...P14? P16?  
>  **POV:** Thiel  
>  **Typ:** Thiels POV zu cricris "Kalt und Warm". Wer ihre Geschichte noch nicht kennt, sollte sie vorher lesen. :)  
>  **Genre:** Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Slash. Vielleicht ein ganz klein wenig Fluff.  
>  **Handlung:** Wie gesagt, Thiels POV zu Kalt und Warm. Und ein kleines Sequel.  
>  **Warnungen:** Ich weiß nicht. Ist halt nicht immer alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen...  
>  **Länge:** ca. 11.600 Wörter  
>  **Beta:** Die wunderbare cricri!  
>  **A/N:** Ich habe mich noch nie so schwer mit Rating, Genre und Warnungen getan... und Tags kann ich ja sowieso nicht. Meine Güte. Das hier sollte außerdem eigentlich nur eine kleine Schreibübung werden und ist dann ausgeufert... aber ich will mich nicht beschweren. :) Und ich weiß, die Kapitel sind unfassbar kreativ benannt... Aber da fehlt mir nach wie vor eine Idee der Benennung, also lasse ich sie vorerst einfach mal so. : >

 

 

„Da hinten, Thiel! Da! Im Wasser!“

 

Schneller, als Thiel überhaupt reagieren kann, ist Boerne aus dem Wagen gesprungen und rennt los, schnurstracks in Richtung Ufer. Er wird doch nicht...

Thiel beeilt sich, beeilt sich wirklich, aber bis er aus diesem verdammten Sportwagen geklettert ist, ist Boerne schon außerhalb des Lichtkegels der Scheinwerfer.

So ein Mist. Diese elende Dunkelheit!

Er kann nur vermuten, in welche Richtung Boerne verschwunden ist, aber bevor er auch nur einen Schritt machen kann, hört er ein lautes Platschen, wenige Meter entfernt.

 

Als er Sekunden später ankommt, sieht er Boernes Schuhe verlassen auf dem kleinen Steg stehen, daneben das Handy und die Auto- und Wohnungsschlüssel. Hektisch suchen Thiels Augen das Wasser ab und er ist drauf und dran, Panik zu schieben, da durchbricht Boernes dunkler Haarschopf die Oberfläche, gar nicht weit entfernt.

 

„Boerne!“, schreit er und zuckt beinahe zusammen – so laut ist er bisher nur äußerst selten geworden. „Kommen Sie zurück, ich helfe Ihnen raus!“

Das Wasser muss eisig kalt sein, schießt ihm durch den Kopf. Bei diesem Wetter und den Außentemperaturen... Umso wichtiger, dass Boerne da so schnell es geht wieder raus kommt.

Aber Boerne hört nicht. Er zappelt und versucht, sich zu orientieren - dann schwimmt er los, ein Armschlag nach dem anderen, erst langsam und dann immer hektischer.

„Boerne!“, brüllt Thiel ihm erneut hinterher. Er weiß, was passieren kann, wenn man das Wasser unterschätzt. Und Boerne müsste das eigentlich auch wissen.

Erst verspätet realisiert er, dass Boerne seinen kompletten Anzug noch an hat. Ein mulmiges Gefühl steigt in ihm auf. Dem anderen muss doch klar sein, dass ihn das mehr behindert, als dass es ihm hilft!

 

Hilft?

 

Hilfe.

Sie brauchen Hilfe!

 

Hastig tastet er nach seinem Handy und wählt mit zitternden Fingern den Notruf.

Boerne wird langsamer, viel langsamer.

Thiel muss sich anstrengen, um den Mann, den Boerne retten will, überhaupt sehen zu können. Er runzelt die Stirn. Das ist noch eine ganz schöne Strecke. Boerne ist vielleicht dreißig Meter vom Steg weg, wenn überhaupt, der andere Mann zappelt fast in der Mitte des Sees. Mindestens noch fünfzig Meter von Boerne entfernt. Eher mehr.

 

Die Verbindung ist schnell aufgebaut und er beantwortet die Fragen, die ihm die Disponentin stellt, so zügig und so gut er kann. Das Gespräch dauert keine zwanzig Sekunden.

 

Die Besorgnis wächst. Boerne ist jetzt wie lange im Wasser, eine Minute? Zwei? Auch diese Zeit reicht schon für eine ordentliche Unterkühlung. Und die Rettung ist hier draußen langsam.

Er kennt die Zeiten ja. Auf dem Land beträgt die Hilfsfrist, innerhalb der der Rettungsdienst am Einsatzort ankommen soll, exakt zwölf Minuten, realistisch gesehen eher länger. Diese Zeit haben sie nicht. Diese Zeit hat er nicht, hat Boerne nicht und der andere Mann im See sowieso nicht.

 

Verdammt.

 

Er geht in die Hocke und streicht sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht, ohne Boerne auch nur einen Moment lang aus den Augen zu lassen.

Boerne sieht nicht so aus, als würde er noch lange durchhalten. Inzwischen scheint er nicht einmal mehr seine Arme über die Wasseroberfläche heben zu können.

 

Das könnte das Ende sein, schießt es Thiel durch den Kopf und der Gedanke schlägt ein wie eine Bombe. Wenn Boerne nicht schnell wieder aus dem Wasser kommt, erfriert oder ertrinkt er.

Was mit dem anderen Mann ist, weiß er nicht. Er sieht ihn ja kaum. Aber den hätte er nicht aufhalten können.

Boerne eben schon.

 

Er guckt auf die Uhr. Noch zehn Minuten, bis die Rettung hier sein muss.

 

Boerne taucht unter und Thiels Herz bleibt beinahe stehen. Eine Sekunde lang passiert nichts, er hört nur sein eigenes Blut in den Ohren rauschen und sein Herz jetzt etwa doppelt so schnell und doppelt so deutlich in seinem Brustkorb schlagen. Noch eine weitere Sekunde vergeht und es kommt ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Dann ist Boernes Kopf wieder über Wasser.

 

Thiel kann nicht warten, das funktioniert nicht. Boerne ertrinkt hier vor seinen Augen und er sitzt da und macht nichts?

 

Nein.

 

In diesem Moment fasst er einen Entschluss. Hastig beginnt er damit, mit den Augen seine Umgebung abzusuchen.

 

Am Steg ist ein Seil festgemacht, das vielleicht, mit Glück, bis zu Boernes Position reichen wird.

Gut.

Thiel schmeißt seine Jacke auf die Holzplanken und reißt sich das Oberteil vom Leib.

Er hat mal mit einem der Kollegen über die Wasserrettung geredet, erinnert er sich. Und über kalte Gewässer. Nach einem ähnlichen Einsatz, bei dem sie... Er schluckt. Bei dem es zu spät war, weil der Rettungstrupp zu lange gebraucht hat. Mitten in Hamburg.

Das wird ihm nicht nochmal passieren. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es Boerne ist, der gerettet werden muss.

 

Der Rest seiner Klamotten fliegt ebenfalls auf einen unordentlichen Haufen.

Noch einmal schaut er auf die Uhr, bevor er auch diese ablegt. Neun Minuten.

 

Schnell verknotet er das freie Seilende um seinen Oberarm.

 

 

Ein kurzer klarer Moment reißt ihn aus seinem Tunnelblick. Was macht er hier eigentlich? Er bringt sich selbst in Gefahr, um Boerne zu retten. Warum?  
Er findet keine Antwort.

Aber er muss das tun.

 

Vorsichtig lässt er sich am Steg herab und zuckt leicht zurück, als seine Zehen das Wasser berühren.

Kalt.

Das ist noch kälter, als er erwartet hat.

 

Ein Kontrollblick zu Boerne bringt die bisher so gut unterdrückte Panik zurück. Boerne treibt an der Wasseroberfläche. Beinahe regungslos.

 

Scheiße.

 

Vorsichtig lässt Thiel sich weiter ins Wasser gleiten, schön langsam, damit sich sein Körper zumindest ein wenig an die Kälte gewöhnen kann. Sobald er tief genug eingetaucht und der erste Kälteschock überwunden ist, bewegt er die Beine, um so wenig wie möglich unterzugehen und um sich nicht nur mit den Armen am Steg festhalten zu müssen.

Seine oberste Priorität ist es, den Kopf nicht unter Wasser zu bringen. Ein extrem großer Teil der Körperwärme wird über den Kopf abgegeben, der darf jetzt nicht nass werden, das weiß er noch. Dann wäre seine Energie schneller weg als er bei Boerne und das kann und darf er nicht riskieren.

Ein Glück, dass er sich noch an das Gespräch in Hamburg erinnert, schießt ihm durch den Kopf.

 

Er stößt sich vom Steg ab und schwimmt los. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er jemanden aus dem Wasser rettet, aber das erste Mal, dass er es bei dieser Kälte tut.

Beinschläge, ruft er sich ins Gedächtnis. Nur kräftig genug mit den Beinen arbeiten, damit der Oberkörper so weit wie nur möglich aus dem Wasser kommt. Dem Wasser weniger Angriffsfläche bieten. Und schwimmen, einfach nur schwimmen.

 

Meter für Meter kämpft er sich zu Boerne vor und es dauert quälend lange, aber er kommt tatsächlich an.

Und Boerne atmet noch.

 

Thiel spürt, wie etwas Anspannung von ihm abfällt.

Ein Glück, dass Boerne noch die Geistesgegenwart hatte, sich in Rückenlage zu bringen, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde. So sind die Atemwege nicht durch Wasser blockiert - auch wenn sein Kopf beinahe besorgniserregend weit in den Nacken gelegt ist und die Augen schon längst wieder unter der Wasseroberfläche sind. Aber Mund und Nase sind oberhalb, zwar nur knapp, aber es reicht.

Chapeau, Herr Professor, denkt er. Immerhin.

 

Thiel hat Mühe, den Knoten um seinen Oberarm zu lösen, zu kalt und steif sind seine Finger. Und wieder verliert er wertvolle Sekunden.

Als es schließlich klappt, geht alles ganz schnell. Er schlingt das Seil um Boernes Brustkorb, direkt unter seinen Achseln durch, und verzurrt es mit einem mehrfachen Knoten. Das darf nicht aufgehen, es darf einfach nicht.

 

Er weiß, dass es ein Risiko ist, Boernes Kopf nicht zu stabilisieren, sondern ihn erst vom Ufer aus mithilfe des Seils wieder an den Steg zu ziehen, aber es ist eben auch ein weitaus größeres Risiko, den anderen mitzuschleppen. Ein Risiko für Boerne und ihn. Ein Risiko, das er einfach nicht eingehen darf. Eine Wasserleiche ist immerhin etwas besser als zwei, denkt er, und wäre im selben Moment am liebsten doch mit dem Kopf untergetaucht.

Falsche Gedanken. Ganz falsche Gedanken.

 

Die Kälte zieht inzwischen durch seinen gesamten Körper und er spürt, wie sich auch seine Motorik langsam aber sicher einschränkt.

Zurück. Jetzt. Schnell. Bis hier hin ist es vielleicht gut gegangen, aber er muss ja auch wieder ans Ufer kommen.

 

Boerne packt das schon.

 

Auf dem Rückweg hat er den Vorteil, dass er sich an der Leine zurückziehen kann. Es geht nur langsam, ist aber weitaus weniger anstrengend, als die Strecke schwimmen zu müssen. Entsprechend bald hat er die rettenden Holzplanken wieder vor sich.

Laut schnaufend stemmt er sich hoch und wendet dafür den letzten Rest seiner Kraft auf.

 

Dann liegt er nass und frierend auf dem Holzsteg und kann es kaum fassen.

 

Er hat es geschafft.

Boerne ist zwar noch nicht gerettet, aber er ist wieder am Ufer.

 

 

 

Kälte.

Da ist so viel Kälte in ihm drin und um ihn herum und er kann sich nicht bewegen.

 

Er schließt die Augen. Nur einen Moment, sagt er sich. Einen kurzen Moment. Bis er seinen Körper wieder spürt. Das hat er sich verdient, nach der Anstrengung. Und eigentlich hat er auch gar nicht die Kraft dazu, seine Augen noch offen zu halten.

Nur einen Moment...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sämtliche (rettungs)schwimmerischen Grundlagen dieses Kapitels (und der gesamten Geschichte) sind von einer befreundeten Rettungsschwimmerin und mir selbst getestet worden. Trotzdem kann ich natürlich für die Richtigkeit, besonders in nicht-Übungssituationen, keine Garantie übernehmen.  
> Die einzige Ausnahme ist diese: Es ist zwar durchaus möglich, im Wasser in Rückenlage ohnmächtig zu werden, allerdings geht man bei einer Ohnmacht im Wasser grundsätzlich binnen Sekunden unter, weil einfach die Körperspannung fehlt - anders als Boerne hier.


	2. Kalt II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich alle zwei Tage posten, aber meine Ungeduld hat offenbar etwas dagegen...

 

 

Ein Platschen holt ihn zurück in die Gegenwart und er erschrickt.

Der See.

Boerne!

Verdammt.

 

Thiel braucht drei Anläufe, bis er sich aufsetzen kann. Die Welt dreht sich, er hat Mühe, seinen Blick zu fokussieren, und ihm ist kalt, so unfassbar kalt. Aber Boerne ist immer noch in diesem Wasser.

Wenn er sich umdreht, vielleicht kann er dann... Innerhalb von Sekunden liegt Thiel wieder auf den Planken, diesmal auf dem Bauch. Er muss nur die Arme ausstrecken, dann kann er das Seil greifen und Boerne so zu sich her ziehen.

Theoretisch jedenfalls.

Praktisch dauert es quälend lange, bis er einen Weg gefunden hat, am Seil zu ziehen, ohne die Finger bewegen zu müssen, aber schlussendlich klappt es. Langsam, aber immerhin.

 

Thiels Körper arbeitet nur noch auf Sparflamme, er denkt nicht nach, er bewegt sich so wenig wie möglich, und wie alles andere auch dauert es viel zu lange, bis Boernes Körper endlich in Reichweite ist. Er müsste ihn nur noch hochziehen, aus dem Wasser heraus auf den Steg, aber er kann nicht, kann sich nicht mehr bewegen.

 

Es fehlt doch nur noch so wenig! Nur noch ein kleines Stück, ein letzter Kraftaufwand. Aber es geht nicht.

 

Erneut fallen Thiel die Augen zu. Er ist müde, immer noch so unfassbar müde.

Entkräftet lässt er das Seil los.

 

 

 

Mit einem Mal sind da Hände, starke Hände, und Thiel spürt, wie er auf den Rücken gedreht wird, und er will die Augen öffnen, aber es funktioniert nicht. Die Hände tasten ihn ab, fühlen seinen Puls und heben ihn dann hoch, ziehen ihn mit sich mit. Seine Füße schleifen auf dem Boden, aber die Hände halten ihn, sicher und stark.

„Boerne“, möchte er sagen, aber heraus kommt nur ein ersticktes Röcheln.

Dann verändert sich das Licht, es wird hell um ihn herum und er wird abgesetzt. Erst jetzt realisiert er, dass wohl endlich der Rettungswagen eingetroffen sein muss.

Endlich.

Er entspannt sich ein wenig. Jetzt wird alles gut.

 

Die Hände trocknen ihn gründlich ab und es wird wärmer um ihn herum, sehr viel wärmer. Dann raschelt es kurz und ihm wird eine Rettungsdecke über die Schultern gelegt. Nochmal wärmer. Schön warm. Viel besser.

 

Er öffnet die Augen und sieht den hell beleuchteten Innenraum eines Rettungswagens um sich herum, außerdem einen Rettungssanitäter, der noch immer mit dem Handtuch in der Hand dasteht. Und die Trage fehlt.

 

„Boerne“, versucht er erneut und diesmal kommt tatsächlich etwas heraus, das man mit etwas gutem Willen als „Boerne“ interpretieren kann.

 

„Ganz ruhig“, sagt der Rettungssanitäter. „Meine Kollegen sind am See, die ziehen ihn gerade aus dem Wasser.“

 

Thiel nickt und lässt den Kopf zurücksinken.

 

„Gute Arbeit mit dem Seil“, fährt der Retter fort. „Auch wenn Sie sich in große Gefahr begeben haben, das wissen Sie selbst, oder?“

 

Thiel brummt nur. Ja, das weiß er selbst. Aber Boerne hätte es ohne ihn vielleicht nicht geschafft.

Wenn er es denn schafft.

Aber das steht außerhalb seiner Macht. Die Rettung ist da und was jetzt passiert, darauf hat er keinen Einfluss mehr.

 

„Wissen Sie noch, wo Ihre Klamotten sind?“, reißt ihn der Sanitäter aus seinen Gedanken.

  
Thiel nickt. „Steg“, flüstert er. Der Mann verschwindet.

Thiels Hände und Füße kribbeln, wie nach einem kalten Wintertag, wenn man in die warme Wohnung kommt. Nur stärker, viel stärker. Er spürt, wie seine Energie ganz langsam zurückkehrt.

 

Hoffentlich überlebt Boerne das, denkt er. Hoffentlich war sein Einsatz nicht umsonst. Hoffentlich wird alles gut.

Hoffentlich.

 

Nur kurze Zeit später ist der Sanitäter zurück, mit Thiels Klamotten in der einen und Boernes Schuhen, Handy und Schlüsseln in der anderen Hand.

„Ich muss wieder runter“, sagt er und legt die Sachen vor Thiels Füße. „Die brauchen mich. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es sieht ganz gut aus.“

 

Thiel nickt. Keine Sekunde später ist er wieder alleine.

 

 

Er öffnet die Augen erst wieder, als er Geräusche von draußen hört. Stimmen.

Inzwischen ist ihm warm genug, dass er alle Gliedmaßen wieder spürt und das Kribbeln schwächer geworden ist. Ihm wird ein wenig schwindelig, als er sich nach vorne beugt und seine Unterhose und das T-Shirt aus dem Wäscheberg klaubt, aber das vergeht schnell. Nur aufstehen, das traut er sich noch nicht so recht zu, deshalb dauert es, bis er sich die beiden Kleidungsstücke richtig angezogen hat - aber lieber so, als dass er dann doch noch zusammensackt.

 

Der Sanitäter, der ihn behandelt hat, steigt wieder in den Wagen.

 

„Und?“, fragt Thiel. Erstaunlich, wie kräftig seine Stimme schon wieder klingt. So, als wäre gar nichts gewesen.

 

„Er ist noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein, aber ich denke, er schafft es“, antwortet der Sanitäter. „Die Wasserrettung ist gerade eingetroffen, da ist ja noch einer im See, den wir so nicht rausbekommen.“ Er reißt die Packung einer weiteren Rettungsdecke auf. „Und Sie? Wie geht es Ihnen?“

 

„Geht“, murmelt Thiel. „Wieder wärmer.“

 

„Bleiben Sie noch ein paar Minuten hier drin, dann müsste auch Ihr Kreislauf wieder mitspielen.“

 

Thiel nickt.

 

 

Dieses Mal lässt der Sanitäter die Hecktüren des Wagens offen, als er aussteigt, und Thiels Blick fällt unausweichlich auf die Trage, die direkt davor steht.

Auf Boerne.

Zumindest auf das, was man von ihm sieht, und das ist zugegebenermaßen nicht sonderlich viel unter den ganzen Decken und Tüchern, in die er eingepackt ist.

 

 

Jetzt steht Thiel doch auf, entgegen aller Vorsicht. Es ist das, was er bei anderen Leuten nie verstanden hat: Dieser Drang, jemanden sehen zu wollen, der einen selbst gar nicht sehen kann. Jetzt kann er das mehr als gut nachvollziehen. Er _muss_ zu Boerne.

Sein Kreislauf braucht einige Zeit, um sich an die Situation zu gewöhnen, aber es gibt im Rettungswagen ja glücklicherweise genügend Griffe, an denen er sich festhalten kann. Er wartet, bis er sich wieder sicher auf den Beinen fühlt, und wundert sich im selben Moment, woher die nötige Selbstbeherrschung dafür kommt. Dann ist er innerhalb von Sekunden aus dem Wagen, an der Trage, und sieht in Boernes Gesicht.

 

Boerne ist blass, soweit man das in dieser Dunkelheit erkennen kann. Ein paar feuchte Haare kleben an seiner Stirn und er hat die Augen geschlossen. Die Sanitäter haben ihm den klatschnassen Anzug vom Körper geschnitten und achtlos neben die Trage geschmissen.

Verletzlich sieht er aus, denkt Thiel. So klein und schwach und gar nicht nach dem Boerne, den er kennt.

 

Erst Sekunden später wird ihm bewusst, dass die Hand, die da so hilflos über Boernes Gesicht streicht, ihm gehört, und er zieht sie schnell weg.

 

„Sie können ruhig“, sagt einer der Sanitäter leise. Thiel schüttelt den Kopf.

 

Vorsichtig setzt er sich auf die Einstiegsstufe des Rettungswagens, aus dem er gerade so übereifrig herausgesprungen ist, und beobachtet die Wasserrettung dabei, wie sie ein Boot in Richtung See schieben. Für Boerne kann er gerade sowieso nichts tun außer zu hoffen.

 

Er sieht dabei zu, wie das Boot zu Wasser gelassen wird, wie es trotz der grellen Farbe nach einigen Metern beinahe aus seinem Blickfeld verschwindet. Er hört die Stimmen der Leute von der Wasserrettung, die sich gegenseitig Kommandos zubrüllen, und fragt sich instinktiv, warum sie eigentlich keinen Funk benutzen. Oder vielleicht benutzen sie Funk, aber nur auf größere Entfernungen. Oder die Mittel fehlen, das hat er auch schon mal gehört, vielleicht—

 

Das Boot ist wieder da. Schnell war das, erstaunlich schnell. Er steht auf, aber noch bevor er fragen kann, wie lange die Wasserrettung denn etwa gebraucht hat, sind fünf von sechs Rettern schon unten an der Anlegestelle und versorgen den anderen Mann.

 

In genau diesem Moment fängt Boerne an zu husten. Die Sanitäterin, die da geblieben ist, richtet ihn schnell ein Stück weit auf und dreht ihn auf die Seite, da spuckt Boerne schon den ersten Schwall Wasser und... Thiel will gar nicht genauer hinsehen. Und nicht hinhören. Eigentlich will er gar nicht hier sein. Es wäre ihm sowieso am liebsten, wenn die ganze Situation nur ein schlechter Traum wäre und er in den nächsten Minuten in seinem eigenen Bett aufwachen würde, aber er weiß, dass das nicht passieren wird.

Immerhin ist es ein wirklich eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass Boerne am Leben ist.

 

„Ein paar Minuten noch, dann sollte er wieder vollständig zu sich kommen“, teilt ihm die Sanitäterin lächelnd mit. „Er hat erstaunlich wenig abbekommen, kein Wasser in der Lunge, nichts. Nur eine Unterkühlung. Und geschluckt hat er einiges, aber das ist spätestens in ein paar Minuten alles wieder draußen.“

 

Thiel nickt.

Er wird unruhiger. Dass er eigentlich selbst Patient des Rettungswagens ist, hat er beinahe schon wieder vergessen, inzwischen geht es ihm immerhin wieder gut. Nur der Kreislauf, der braucht immer noch etwas länger, um auf Touren zu kommen, aber das gibt sich sicher noch.

Boerne ist jetzt wichtiger.

 

„Können Sie vielleicht... Also... Sie machen mich nervös, können Sie sich wieder hinsetzen?“, reißt ihn die Sanitäterin aus seinem Gedankenkarussell und erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass er in Bewegung ist. Unruhig. Hin und her, immer wieder hin und her.

 

„Entschuldigung“, brummt er halbherzig und bleibt etwas unbeholfen neben der Trage stehen.

 

„Er kommt schon wieder zu sich. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen.“ Sie lächelt Thiel freundlich an. Thiel schafft es nicht, das Lächeln zu erwidern.

 

Keine Sorgen machen, sie hat gut reden. Es ist ja nicht sie, deren... ja, deren was? Nachbar? Kollege? Freund? hier gerade beinahe ertrunken wäre. Eigentlich ist das genaue Wort ja gar nicht so wichtig. Ein wichtiger Mensch eben.

Es ist gar nicht komisch, Boerne gedanklich als ihm wichtigen Menschen zu bezeichnen. Als Freund. Es fühlt sich richtig an.

Ein wichtiger Mensch, für den Thiel sich in Gefahr begeben hat. Weil er es nicht ertragen hätte, wenn er nichts gemacht hätte und Boerne... wenn Boerne es nicht geschafft hätte. Es wird erträglicher, wenn man weiß, dass man es wenigstens versucht hat.

Boerne lebt ja. Und scheint dabei noch ein beinahe unfassbares Glück gehabt zu haben. Thiel denkt unweigerlich daran, was gewesen wäre, wenn der Rettungsdienst zu spät gekommen wäre. Wenn _er_ zu spät gekommen wäre. Und die Erkenntnis, dass ihm etwas fehlen würde, etwas wichtiges, ein großer Teil seines Lebens, ist gar nicht überraschend. Eher so, als hätte er etwas, das schon lange unausgesprochen klar war, in Worte gefasst.

 

Dann kommt die Wut, ganz plötzlich. Als hätte jemand ein Feuer gelegt, tief in ihm drin. Was, bitte _was_ hat Boerne sich dabei gedacht? Er hätte dabei draufgehen können, verdammt noch mal! Thiel ist es ja gewohnt, dass Boerne anscheinend keinen allzu ausgeprägten Sinn für Gefahren hat, aber heute hätte er es besser wissen müssen, so viel ist sicher. Man springt doch nicht einfach in eiskaltes Wasser, einfach so. Auch nicht, um jemanden zu retten, der zufälligerweise darin herumplanschen muss.

Idiot.

Er beschließt, dass er gar nicht darüber nachdenken will, was passiert wäre, wenn Boerne nicht rechtzeitig aus dem See gezogen worden wäre. Stattdessen gibt er sich ganz seiner Wut hin und will gerade wieder mit dem Kreise laufen anfangen, da sind Boernes Augen plötzlich offen und sehen ihn an.

Lebendig.

Nicht fokussiert, aber lebendig.

 

Und Thiel explodiert.

 

Was genau er Boerne alles an den Kopf wirft, weiß er selber nicht so recht. Er bezweifelt sowieso, dass Boerne ihn überhaupt versteht. Aber es befreit ungemein, deshalb macht er weiter.

 

Boerne bewegt sich leicht, ganz vorsichtig, er blinzelt und blickt in Richtung See, zu dem anderen Mann, der gerade von mehreren Leuten gleichzeitig behandelt wird. Insgeheim hat Thiel wenig Hoffnung für ihn, aber die Sanitäter geben ganz offensichtlich ihr bestes. Und Thiel wünscht sich, dass der Mann überlebt. Damit Boerne nicht umsonst gesprungen ist.

 

„ _Immer_ erst Hilfe rufen!“, zetert er weiter, nach dem Blick, den ihm die Sanitäterin zugeworfen hat, nicht mehr ganz so laut wie eben. „Das werden Sie doch wohl wissen! Wie kann man nur so –“

Thiel weiß, dass es noch viel zu früh ist, um Boerne Vorwürfe zu machen. Der andere muss erst wieder auf den Damm kommen, dann könnte man unter Umständen nochmal darüber reden. Aber nicht jetzt.

Thiel tut es trotzdem. Schließlich hat er allen Grund dazu, Boerne etwas vorzuwerfen. Und außerdem ist er sich nicht sicher, wie er sonst reagieren sollte, also macht er das erste, was ihm einfällt – das erste, was ihm in solchen Situationen grundsätzlich einfällt: laut werden.

Aber Boerne sieht gar nicht so aus, als würde er Thiel überhaupt zuhören, also wird Thiel leiser und leiser und verstummt schließlich ganz. Hat ja doch keinen Zweck, irgendwie.

Boerne sieht gar nicht gut aus. Bleich, in starkem Kontrast zu seinen nach wie vor nassen Haaren. Aber immerhin wacher als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Er macht sogar Anstalten, sich aufzusetzen, aber Thiel wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der offenbar böse genug ist, um Boerne zu zeigen, was er davon hält. Es zeigt Wirkung: Boerne bleibt liegen.

Und protestiert.

 

Erstaunlich, wie schnell Boernes Mundwerk wieder funktioniert. Thiel hat länger gebraucht, jedenfalls kommt es ihm so vor.

Aber Boernes Sätze haben noch keinen wirklichen Sinn und es dauert, bis Thiel versteht, was der andere ihm sagen möchte.

Nur ein bisschen verkühlt.

Nur ein bisschen verkühlt, von wegen! Fast ertrunken trifft es weitaus besser, findet Thiel, und das lässt er Boerne auch wissen. Jetzt wieder laut. Diesmal aus Verzweiflung, weil er hofft, dass Boerne die Situation so besser versteht – auch wenn ihm eigentlich klar ist, dass der sowieso nur sieht, was er sehen will, und sich das alles entsprechend zurecht drehen wird.

Wie immer.

Der Professor scheint ja ohnehin nicht sonderlich viel von allem mitbekommen zu haben.

 

„Sie holen sich noch eine Erkältung“, hört er Boerne nach einer viel zu langen Pause sagen.

Und jetzt spürt Thiel sie auch wieder, die Kälte. Den Wind, der um seine Beine weht. Die Nachtluft.

_Wenn du wüsstest_ , denkt er und runzelt die Stirn. _Wenn du wüsstest._ Aber Boerne weiß nicht, und Thiel beschließt, dass das auch so bleiben soll. Vorerst jedenfalls. Soll Boerne sich doch selbst zusammenreimen, wie er so schnell wieder aus dem See gekommen ist.

 

Grummelnd steigt Thiel in den Rettungswagen und zieht sich langsam an. Boerne hat ja recht – an diesem Abend beinahe eine Premiere –, es ist wirklich kalt und Thiel hat sich gerade erst wieder aufgewärmt. Noch mehr Kälte muss nicht sein.

 

Es ist beinahe beruhigend, dass Boerne immer noch... einfach Boerne ist. Versucht, sich seine körperliche Verfassung schön zu reden. Und gar nicht nachfragt, wie er wieder aus dem Wasser gekommen ist, sondern den Fakt wie selbstverständlich annimmt. So muss Thiel nichts erklären und Boerne kann weiterhin von ihm halten, was er will.

Alles wie vorher.

Ideal.

 

 


	3. Kalt III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wörter:** ca. 2100  
>  **A/N:** Hey, wenn ich weiter täglich ein Kapitel poste, bin ich genau am Tag vor Fangschuss fertig. :D

 

 

Nicht viel später steht Thiel wieder neben Boerne. Mit Hose, Schuhen und Jacke ist es wirklich angenehmer. Die Rettungsdecke hat er gleich im Rettungswagen gelassen, die braucht er nicht mehr.

 

Er sieht Boerne an, blickt ihm einfach nur in die Augen, und Boerne starrt zurück und versucht offensichtlich, etwas aus Thiels Blick herauszulesen. Erfolglos.

Und jetzt denkt Thiel doch darüber nach, was wäre, wenn Boerne hier mit geschlossenen Augen liegen würde.

Wie leer sein Leben wäre.

Boerne hat sich in den vergangenen Jahren eingeschlichen, ganz nebenbei, und Thiel weiß, dass er selbst inzwischen ohne ihre gemeinsamen Abende nicht mehr auskommt. Boerne ist irgendwie immer da, ob Thiel will oder nicht, und zwingt ihn dazu, sich mit anderen Themen als sich selbst und seinen Problemen zu befassen. Im Nachhinein ist er ihm wirklich dankbar dafür. Früher hätte er den feinen Herrn Professor gelegentlich gerne hochkant aus der Wohnung geschmissen, aber inzwischen versteht er, wie wichtig Boerne gerade damals für ihn war – als Ablenkung. Weil Thiel Susanne und Lukas – ganz besonders Lukas – immer noch so sehr vermisst. Weil er seiner Mutter nach ihrem Tod noch viel zu lange nachgetrauert hat. Weil er sich ohne Boerne so sehr in seine Arbeit verbissen hätte, dass er daran zerbrochen wäre. Weil Boerne da war, auch für ihn da war, auf seine eigene Art, egal wie es Thiel ging. Und er ist es immer noch.

 

Es ist so viel, was Thiel gerade durch den Kopf schießt, und er will etwas sagen, irgendwas, das Boerne klar macht, wie sehr Thiel ihn eigentlich braucht – auch wenn er sich das selbst so nie eingestehen will, obwohl es eigentlich klar ist. Aber er findet keine Worte, wie so oft eigentlich.

 

„Sie können froh sein, dass Sie noch am Leben sind“, platzt es schließlich aus ihm heraus und er hofft, dass Boerne versteht. Dass er das unausgesprochene ‚Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist‘ heraushört.

 

Boerne sieht ihn an, sekundenlang, bevor er leise antwortet.

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich eins habe.“

 

 

Und Thiel starrt.

 

Fassungslos.

 

_Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich eins habe._

_Ein Leben_.

 

Die Worte hallen in seinem Kopf wider.

Ein Leben, was bedeutet das? Ein Leben. Das Leben, das sind Freunde, Familie, Beruf. Alltag. Menschen. Menschen, mit denen man zu tun hat. Bekannte. Kollegen.

 

_Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich ein Leben habe._

 

Das heißt im Umkehrschluss ja auch, dass Boerne nicht glücklich ist. Nicht da ist, wo er sein will. Ohne Familie, auch wenn Thiel nicht erwartet hätte, dass der große Herr Professor tatsächlich darüber nachdenkt. Frau und Kinder... Das schien bisher nie ein wirkliches Thema für Boerne gewesen zu sein. Und im Beruf ist er doch erfolgreich, als Leiter der Münsteraner Rechtsmedizin. Das ist doch sehr wohl ein Leben.

Und Freunde... Hat Boerne Freunde?

Boerne hat ihn, schießt ihm durch den Kopf. Ihn. Thiel. Der ihm hinterhergesprungen ist, als Boerne sprang. Etwas, das Freunde tun. Und noch bis vor ein paar Sekunden ist Thiel der Ansicht gewesen, Boerne hätte dasselbe auch für ihn getan.

Eigentlich.

Jetzt grübelt er darüber nach.

Boerne ist ein Teil seines Lebens. Nicht das Zentrum, nein. Aber trotzdem nicht zu verachten. Und bisher dachte er, dass Boerne genauso auch über ihn denken würde. Als Teil seines Lebens.

Aber wenn Boerne jetzt der Meinung ist, kein Leben zu haben, dann kann Thiel im Gegenzug ja auch gar kein Teil davon sein, immerhin existiert es ja gar nicht. Oder?

 

 

Thiel merkt, wie sehr er sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken verfängt. Vielleicht ist auch er selbst noch nicht wieder vollständig auf dem Damm.

Boerne ist das definitiv auch noch nicht.

Wahrscheinlich redet der andere einfach nur wirr vor sich hin.

Kein Leben, pah. Wenn, dann wäre es doch Thiel, der das von sich behaupten könnte. Aber Boerne, der große Karl-Friedrich Boerne, der ausschließlich in den Kreisen der Reichen und Schönen verkehrt und seiner Umwelt am laufenden Band demonstrieren muss, wie viel besser als sie er doch ist?

 

Thiel schiebt den Ausspruch darauf, dass Boerne einfach noch nicht ganz bei sich ist. Oder versucht es zumindest.

Der schale Beigeschmack bleibt.

 

 

Als Boerne erneut versucht, sich aufzusetzen, tut Thiel nichts dagegen. Nicht mal ein böser Blick. Dazu fühlt er sich gerade einfach nicht in der Lage.

Auch die Sanitäterin lässt ihn gewähren.

 

„Ich muss mich nur aufwärmen“, murmelt Boerne. „Ich muss nicht ins Krankenhaus.“

Thiel möchte protestieren. _Natürlich müssen Sie ins Krankenhaus, Sie Volltrottel. Sie wären gerade beinahe ertrunken, und wenn Sie nicht ertrunken wären, dann wären Sie höchstwahrscheinlich erfroren._ Aber er bringt kein Wort heraus.

Stattdessen sieht er Boerne an. Boerne, der ein wenig verwirrt zurückblickt. Immer noch blass, immer noch mit feuchten Haaren. Und immer noch lebendig.

 

Sind sie Freunde?

Ja, schreit sein Inneres. Natürlich sind sie das. Auch wenn ihre Beziehung nur schwer in Worte zu fassen ist. Aber Boerne ist ihm wichtig und er ist sich eigentlich sicher, dass er für Boerne ebenfalls wichtig ist.

 

Und trotzdem nagt Boernes Aussage an ihm.

 

_Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich eins habe._

Ein Leben. Etwas, das mich erfüllt. Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen, die mir etwas bedeuten. Oder was?

 

Wortlos dreht er sich um und geht. Ein paar Schritte macht er ziellos, dann schlägt er den Weg zum See ein. Zum anderen Patienten. Um sich zu informieren, wie es dem Mann geht, und nicht etwa, weil er das Warten neben Boerne nicht mehr ertragen hat. Natürlich nicht.

Thiel bleibt stumm, fragt nicht nach. Aus etwas Entfernung sieht er dabei zu, wie der Patient reanimiert wird. Einmal, zweimal, Herzdruckmassage. Alle weg vom Patienten. Schock! Und wieder beatmen, eins, zwei. Herzdruckmassage.

Thiel fragt nicht.

 

Er weiß nicht, wie lange er den Mühen des Teams zusieht, bis sich endlich etwas tut, bis eins dieser Geräte wieder piepst. Das EKG, korrigiert er sich. Das, was den Herzschlag misst. Sie haben ihn wieder.

 

Jetzt geht alles ganz schnell. Der Rettungstrupp fährt die Trage zum zugehörigen Rettungswagen, schiebt den Patienten in den Kofferraum, legt einen Zugang, versorgt ihn schnell, aber gründlich. Die Notärztin ist bei ihm, genau wie ein Sanitäter. Eine weitere Person steigt vorne ein, dann werden die Hecktüren zugeklappt, der Motor brummt auf und das Blaulicht flackert los.

Innerhalb von Sekunden ist der Wagen außer Sichtweite. Und nur Sekunden später rauscht auch der Notarztwagen davon.

Die Wasserrettung ist auch schon wieder verschwunden, genauso unbemerkt, wie sie aufgetaucht ist.

Und so sind sie wieder zu viert – Boerne, die beiden übrig geblieben Sanitäter und er.

 

 

Langsamen Schrittes geht er zurück zu ihrem Rettungswagen, in den Boerne gerade verladen wird. Lautstark protestierend, wie immer. Und die Sanitäter reden ebenso laut und wild gestikulierend auf ihn ein. Thiel will sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Boerne es schon wieder geschafft hat, in so kurzer Zeit einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

„Ich muss nicht ins Krankenhaus!“, hört er heraus, immer wieder, beinahe wie ein Mantra. Die Sanitäter argumentieren dagegen, aber Boerne lässt sich nicht beirren. Natürlich nicht.

 

Thiel steigt zu ihnen in den Wagen.

 

„Ah, Thiel!“, wird er sofort begrüßt. „Nun helfen Sie mir doch mal! Ich muss doch nicht ins Krankenhaus, ich habe mich nur ein wenig verkühlt!“

_Du wärst verdammt noch mal fast ertrunken_ , möchte er zurückschreien. _Natürlich musst du ins Krankenhaus!_

Aber Boerne sieht nach wie vor ziemlich elend aus und der bettelnde Blick, den er aufgesetzt hat, scheint heute erstaunlich viel Wirkung zu zeigen. Vielleicht, weil Boerne tatsächlich verzweifelt klingt. Oder weil Thiel einfach viel zu müde ist, um mit in den Streit einzusteigen.

 

Gut, so ganz versteht er sich selbst nicht, als er keine Minute später mit beiden Rettungssanitätern ein paar Schritte von deren Auto entfernt steht und versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Boerne wirklich nicht ins Krankenhaus muss. Aber er legt sich ins Zeug und packt sogar sein ganzes Halbwissen aus. Er diskutiert und argumentiert und fragt schließlich sogar nach dem Zettel, den man unterschreiben muss, wenn man nicht mitgenommen werden will – was den Sanitäter prompt dazu veranlasst, im Wagen nach dem Zettel suchen zu gehen. Aber nicht, damit Boerne unterschreiben kann, sondern für Thiel. Weil Thiel ja schließlich auch behandelt wurde.

 

Nachdem der Mann so schnell in Richtung Rettungswagen abgerauscht ist, ist Ruhe eingekehrt. Seiner Kollegin ist es sichtlich peinlich, dass der Wortwechsel so laut geworden ist.

Thiel wittert seine Chance.

 

„Ich bitte Sie“, versucht er es nochmal. „Er ist doch selber Arzt. Und ich passe schon auf ihn auf. Wir...“ Er zögert einen Moment, aber dann kommt ihm die Notlüge erstaunlich leicht von den Lippen. „Wir wohnen doch zusammen.“

Wenn die Sanitäterin überrascht ist, lässt sie es sich nicht anmerken.

„Und ich verspreche Ihnen auch, dass ich ihn umgehend ins Krankenhaus bringe, wenn es ihm schlechter geht“, setzt er nach.

 

Die Sanitäterin runzelt die Stirn. „Sagen Sie, Herr...“

 

„Thiel.“

 

„Herr Thiel. Warum siezen Sie sich denn, wenn Sie zusammen leben?“

 

Oh scheiße.

„Weil er...“, stammelt er. „Weil... Das ist nur in der Öffentlichkeit. Wir arbeiten doch zusammen. Also, fast, er ist Rechtsmediziner und ich bei der Mordkommission, aber... man hat schon viel Kontakt. Und unser Umfeld, also, die Kollegen, die... Die sollen nichts wissen.“

 

Ihr muss doch auffallen, dass das nicht stimmen kann, schießt Thiel durch den Kopf, aber im selben Moment werden die Züge der Sanitäterin weicher und er fasst Mut.

 

„...Vielleicht könnten Sie ja... Also, vielleicht behalten Sie das besser für sich. Er will wirklich nicht, dass jemand davon weiß...“

 

Sie lächelt. „Natürlich. Keine Sorge.“

Thiel lächelt zurück und dann ist das Schweigen wieder da.

 

Bis die Sanitäterin wieder die Stimme hebt, ganz zögerlich diesmal. „Sagen Sie, Herr Kommissar... Wo wohnen Sie denn?“

 

Kurz ist Thiel verwirrt darüber, dass die Frau weiß, als was er arbeitet, aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass ihm das selbst erst vor ein paar Sekunden herausgerutscht ist.

Ihre Fassade bröckelt merklich. Thiel grinst in sich hinein. Sieg auf ganzer Linie.

Er nennt ihr die Adresse.

 

 

„Ihrem Kollegen wird das nicht gefallen, oder?“, fragt er beiläufig, als sie gemeinsam zum Rettungswagen zurücklaufen.

 

Die Sanitäterin lacht. „Nein. Aber keine Sorge, mit dem werde ich fertig. Ist heute sowieso eine relativ ruhige Nacht, da können wir auch einen kleinen Abstecher machen.“

 

Thiel hält sie zurück, als sie gerade in den Patientenraum klettern will.

„Danke“, sagt er und versucht, in seinen Blick so viel Dankbarkeit wie möglich zu legen. Er kann das nicht gut. Sich bedanken. Oder überhaupt mit Worten umgehen. Aber vielleicht versteht sie ihn auch so. Er ist ihr ja wirklich dankbar, mehr noch als er erwartet hätte.

Sie lächelt und drückt flüchtig seine Hand. Dann verschwindet sie mit einem schnellen Sprung im Rettungswagen.

 

„Unterschreiben.“ Ihr Kollege steckt den Kopf aus dem Wagen und  drückt Thiel ruppig ein Klemmbrett mit Zettel und Stift in die Hand. „Steht nur drauf, dass Sie auf eigene Verantwortung gehen und dass wir Sie ordentlich belehrt haben.“

Thiel sieht großzügig davon ab, dass zumindest er von der Belehrung gar nichts mitbekommen hat, überfliegt das Blatt und unterschreibt dann.

Wortlos nimmt der Sanitäter das Klemmbrett wieder an sich.

Thiel hat ein wenig Mitleid mit dem Mann. Wer weiß, wie stressig sein Tag heute war? Er kennt die langen, anstrengenden Schichten ja selber. Und wenn dann mitten in der Nacht noch einer ankommt und darüber diskutieren will, ob er nun ins Krankenhaus muss oder nicht...

 

Der Sanitäter verschwindet in Richtung Fahrerkabine und Thiel steigt in den Patientenraum. Prompt drückt ihm seine Kollegin Boernes Sachen in die Hand – den nassen Anzug, die Schuhe, das Handy, den Schlüsselbund.

Und den Autoschlüssel.

Verdammt, da war ja noch was.

 

„Fahren Sie hier mit?“, fragt sie.

 

Thiel schüttelt den Kopf und hält den Autoschlüssel hoch. „Ich nehme das Auto. Das bekommen wir hier sonst nämlich nicht mehr weg.“

 

Die Sanitäterin lächelt. „Wollen Sie dann gleich vorfahren? Sie kennen ja immerhin den Weg.“

 

Er lächelt vorsichtig zurück. „Gerne.“

 

 

Nette Frau, denkt er, als er zum letzten Mal aus dem Rettungswagen klettert. Hoffentlich hat sie ihren Kollegen wirklich gut genug im Griff, wenn der realisiert, wo sie eigentlich hinfahren. Dürfen die das überhaupt, einen Patienten heim bringen?

 

Achtlos schmeißt er Boernes Klamotten in den Kofferraum, Handy und Schlüsselbund steckt er ein. Dann setzt er sich auf den Fahrersitz.

Auch wenn die Umstände nicht ganz das sind, was er sich erhofft hat – ein ganz klein wenig freut er sich ja schon darüber, dass er auch mal mit Boernes Wagen fahren kann. Darf. Muss. Vielleicht versteht er dann ja endlich mal, was der Professor daran findet. Ihm ist bisher jedenfalls noch nichts aufgefallen, was dieses Auto so besonders macht – außer vielleicht, dass es nicht gerade rückenfreundlich ist, sich jedes Mal auf diese niedrigen Sitze zu quälen.

 

Apropos Boerne, fällt ihm ein, als er das Auto langsam in Richtung Straße rollen lässt. Hat dem eigentlich jemand gesagt, dass es tatsächlich nicht ins Krankenhaus geht? Als Thiel eben diesen Wisch unterschrieben hat, ist Boerne jedenfalls nicht mehr sonderlich wach gewesen.

 

Naja. Ist ja eigentlich auch egal.

 

 


	4. Kalt IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wörter:** ca. 1400

 

 

Der Nachteil an Autofahrten, die man alleine macht, ist ja auch, dass einen nichts vom Nachdenken abhält.

 

Thiel ist wütend. Wütend, als er Boernes Wagen vor dem Haus parkt. Wütend, als Boerne aus dem Rettungswagen klettert, sichtlich mitgenommen und ein wenig erleichtert. Wütend, als er Boerne bis in seine eigene Wohnung stützt und wütend, als er ihn aufs Sofa verfrachtet und unter sämtlichen auffindbaren Decken vergräbt. Und dann ein bisschen weniger wütend, als Boerne ihn dankbar ansieht, offenbar nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, den sonst so perfekten Schein zu wahren. Keine Maske. Nur Emotion. Mehr, als Boerne ihm gegenüber jemals zugelassen hat.

Es ist seltsam, Boerne so zu sehen. Den sonst so aktiven, den Raum dominierenden Mann, heute ganz klein, fast verloren unter den dicken Decken. Natürlich weiß Thiel, dass Boerne sich etwas vormacht. Dass er wenigstens für diese Nacht im Krankenhaus deutlich besser aufgehoben wäre. Aber Boerne ist offensichtlich glücklicher, wenn er zuhause sein kann und – und das überrascht ihn dann doch ein wenig – Thiel ist mit der Situation weitaus mehr im reinen, wenn Boerne glücklich ist.

 

Wortlos verschwindet er in der Küche, um einen Tee aufzusetzen. Den kann Boerne sicher gebrauchen. Und außerdem ist er sowieso nicht in einem Zustand, in dem mit Gegenwehr zu rechnen ist.

Dann könnte er ja gleich mal den Tee ausprobieren, den sein Vater ihm vor einer halben Ewigkeit geschenkt hat. Es ist ein stinknormaler Tee, irgendwas mit Kräutern, aber einerseits vertraut er grundsätzlich nichts, was von seinem Vater kommt und mit Kräutern zu tun hat, und andererseits trinkt er sowieso keinen Tee.

 

Mit jedem Moment, den er in der Küche verbringt, verpufft die Wut ein Stück mehr.

Ein wenig kann er Boernes Sprung in den See ja schon nachvollziehen. Immerhin hat er nur ein paar Minuten später dasselbe getan – er ist in den See gesprungen, um einen Menschen zu retten. Nur dass es bei ihm eben kein Fremder war. Sondern Boerne. Ein Mensch, der ihm wichtig ist, das hat er ja vorhin schon festgestellt. Und Thiel hat vorher Hilfe gerufen. Aber sonst...

Außerdem ist er inzwischen wirklich zu müde, um dem anderen böse zu sein.

 

 

„Hier.“

Boerne nimmt ihm wortlos die dampfende Teetasse aus der Hand und Thiel lässt sich neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen. Er spürt förmlich, wie die gesamte Anspannung von ihm abfällt. Und er muss revidieren. Das Gefühl vorher, das war keine Müdigkeit. _Das hier_ ist Müdigkeit.

So große Müdigkeit, dass er mehrere Minuten braucht, bis er sich überhaupt wieder bewegen kann.

 

„Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragt er leise.

 

Boerne sieht ihn müde an. „Gut“, murmelt er und für einen Moment kehrt der typische Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zurück. „Alles wunderbar, nur eine leichte Unterkühlung. Ich könnte eigentlich schon wieder–“

 

„Jetzt trinken Sie erst mal Ihren Tee aus“, unterbricht Thiel ihn. Binnen Sekunden ist Boerne wieder kleinlaut. Ausgelaugt.

Boerne erstaunt ihn immer wieder. Er _kann_ das doch nicht ernst meinen, wenn er sagt, ihm gehe es gut. Denn das tut es nicht, das sieht man. Und spürt man. Jedenfalls spürt Thiel das.

Außerdem merkt Thiel an sich selbst ja, wie fertig er nach seinem spontanen Ausflug ins Wasser eigentlich ist. Und er ist ja immerhin nicht ohnmächtig geworden. Boerne dagegen schon. Wie muss es ihm dann gerade gehen?

Und warum, warum zum Teufel versucht er, das kleinzureden? Zu verdrängen?

 

Thiel findet keine Antwort.

 

Wortlos sieht er Boerne dabei zu, wie er einen Schluck Tee trinkt, ganz vorsichtig, weil das Wasser schließlich gerade noch gekocht hat. Und noch einen Schluck. Thiel merkt deutlich, wie Boerne sich entspannt.

Und dann seufzt Boerne, schließt die Augen und lehnt den Kopf gegen das Sofa, und das ist ein so friedvolles Bild, dass Thiel ganz warm ums Herz wird.

Vorsichtig nimmt er ihm die Tasse aus der Hand und stellt sie ab, damit sie nicht versehentlich umkippt. Und dann, mehr intuitiv als bewusst, streicht er die Decken glatt und deckt Boerne wieder richtig zu. Das hat er früher bei Lukas auch immer gemacht, wenn der nach einem Schneetag müde aus der Kälte kam.

Boerne sieht erschöpft aus, aber nicht mehr so blass. Besser. Und friedlich.

 

 

Und in genau diesem Moment stürzen all die Gedanken, die er in den letzten Minuten so erfolgreich verdrängt hat, wieder auf ihn ein – allen voran das „Was wäre, wenn...?“

Was wäre, wenn Boerne nicht mehr rechtzeitig aus dem See geholt worden wäre?

Was wäre, wenn es zu spät gewesen wäre?  
Wie würde sein Leben weitergehen, ganz ohne den Mann, der sich unauffällig so sehr eingeschlichen hat, dass Thiel sich, wenn er ehrlich ist, ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht mehr so recht vorstellen kann?

  
Thiel spürt, dass er anfängt zu zittern. Vielleicht ist es der Schock, der verspätet auftaucht, vielleicht sind es auch die ganzen Vorstellungen, die ihm so gar nicht gefallen wollen.

Alles ist gut, versucht er sich einzureden. Boerne geht es gut. Ihm selbst geht es gut. Sie sind beide nochmal mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen.

Er verdrängt die Gedanken mehr oder weniger erfolgreich.

Das Zittern bleibt.

 

Aber eine Sache ist da noch.

 

„Boerne?“, fragt er zögerlich. Boerne sieht so aus, als wäre er schon vor Minuten eingeschlafen, aber Thiel versucht es trotzdem. Er muss das jetzt wissen.

 

„Mhm?“

Ah, also doch noch wach. Gut.

 

Thiel atmet kurz durch.

„Was sollte das eigentlich vorhin?“, bringt er dann heraus. Er kann es nicht anders formulieren. Wie so oft an diesem Tag fehlen ihm die Worte, um das zu sagen, was er möchte. Aber Boerne ist intelligent, der versteht das schon.

 

„Was?“ Boernes Stimme klingt so unschuldig, so unbesorgt, so komplett anders als eben noch. Er versteht Thiel durchaus, aber offenbar will er nicht antworten.

 

„Sie wissen genau, was ich meine.“ Thiel hört die Unruhe in seiner eigenen Stimme. Er macht sich Sorgen, verdammt noch mal, und Boerne schuldet ihm eine Erklärung.

Auch wenn Thiel sich inzwischen beinahe sicher ist, dass der andere das vorhin wirklich nur im Affekt gesagt hat. Ein wenig Ungewissheit bleibt trotzdem.

 

Boerne blinzelt kurz, sieht ihm für eine Sekunde in die Augen. Thiel weiß, dass ihm die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen muss, aber das ist egal, so egal.

 

„Sie müssen besser auf sich aufpassen“, murmelt Thiel und rückt ein Stück an Boerne heran. „Hören Sie?“

 

Boerne nickt zaghaft.

 

„Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie aufhören, so einen Unsinn zu denken?“, bricht es aus ihm heraus. „Und dass Sie das nächste Mal nachdenken, bevor Sie so einen Unsinn machen?“

Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun kann, findet seine zitternde Hand unter die Decke und berührt Boernes, ganz vorsichtig.

Boerne öffnet die Augen.

 

Eigentlich ist alles gesagt. Dass Boerne hier sitzt und sich von Thiel umsorgen lässt, ist Antwort genug.

 

„Ist Ihnen kalt?“, fragt Boerne leise. Thiel will verneinen, will ihm erklären, dass das Zittern daher kommt, dass er sowohl körperlich als auch mit den Nerven am Ende ist. Aber dann fragt Boerne „Wollen Sie...?“ und es klingt wie eine Einladung, um mit unter die Decken zu schlüpfen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ob es wirklich das war, was Boerne sagen wollte, oder doch nur das, was Thiel hören wollte, tut er genau das. Er rutscht zu Boerne unter die Decken.

Es ist warm und irgendwie beruhigend. Tröstlich. Gut, vielleicht ist es ein wenig _zu_ warm, aber das macht nichts.

Boerne schmiegt sich an ihn und Thiel wird ruhig. Das Zittern hört auf.

Alles ist gut.

 

„Kann ich...“, beginnt Boerne, aber der Satz geht nicht weiter.

Egal.

Thiel nickt und zieht Boerne an sich und die Wärme breitet sich nicht nur unter den Decken, sondern auch in seinem Inneren aus.

 

Boerne geht es gut. So töricht die Situation vorhin auch war, jetzt ist alles gut. Boerne lebt und Thiel lebt und er weiß, dass sie das klären müssen, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt gilt nur, dass alles gut ist.

 

Ein Seitenblick zu Boerne zeigt, dass der andere inzwischen wirklich eingeschlafen ist. Jetzt sieht er endgültig nicht mehr so elend aus wie noch vor einer halben Stunde. Erschöpft, ja, aber das ist wohl mehr als verständlich.

 

So langsam kann auch Thiel die Augen nicht mehr offen halten, und eigentlich will er das auch gar nicht.

 

Er schläft ein, eingepackt in die Decken und mit Boerne im Arm.

 

Alles ist gut.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and thus, the first part comes to an end. Es folgt: Ein kleines Sequel. Und passend zum momentanen Wetter ist das dann der "Warm"-Teil der Geschichte. :)


	5. Warm I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wörter:** ca. 2200  
>  **A/N:** Warm wirds. Dem Wetter angemessen. :) Warm und fluffig.

 

 

„Sie kommen doch auch, Chef, oder?“

 

Thiel schmunzelt. „Mal sehen. Vielleicht kommt mir ja doch noch ein Fall dazwischen...“  
  
„Nichts da!“ Nadeshda lächelt ihn an. „Sie kommen mit. Das ist schon so lange geplant!“

 

Er seufzt, kann aber nicht ganz verhindern, dass es seine Mundwinkel nach oben zieht. „...Na gut. Ich bemühe mich, ja?“

 

Nadeshda grinst siegessicher. „In Ordnung. Dann bis später!“, ruft sie ihm noch zu, dann verschwindet sie schnell aus dem Raum in ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend, für den es eigentlich noch viel zu früh ist.

Thiel schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. So richtig zugestimmt hat er doch eigentlich gar nicht. Und trotzdem hat Nadeshda das als Zusage verbucht.

 

Na ja. Schwimmen gehen mit ein paar Kollegen aus dem Präsidium... Da gibt es wirklich schlimmeres. Besonders weil draußen herrliches Wetter herrscht und die Klimaanlage sowieso schon überstrapaziert ist.

Ja, eigentlich kommt ihm so ein Freibadbesuch gerade recht.

 

Sehr lange hält es auch Thiel nicht mehr im Büro aus. Es ist Freitag, da kann er sowieso früher Schluss machen, und heute ist ein Tag, an dem er nicht sonderlich viel Wert darauf legt, unbedingt noch den Stapel Akten fertig zu bearbeiten.

Trotz der Klimaanlage, die auf der allerhöchsten Stufe steht, klebt sein T-Shirt an seinem Oberkörper fest, als er seine Sachen zusammensucht. Verdammter Hochsommer.

Eigentlich mag er den Sommer ja. Außer eben, wenn es dann _zu_ warm wird. Wenn sogar die Klimaanlage nicht mehr viel hilft. Dann will er sich eigentlich nur irgendwo in den Schatten setzen oder eben irgendwo Schwimmen gehen, was man halt so macht im Hochsommer. Wenn man nicht gerade arbeiten muss. Wobei er ja zugeben muss, dass er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr Schwimmen war.

 

Boerne hat es gut, denkt er. Die Sommermonate sind der einzige Zeitraum, in dem Thiel den Rechtsmediziner um seinen Arbeitsplatz im immer gekühlten Keller beneidet. Also, fast. Wegen der Kühlung, nicht wegen der Leichen.

Egal.

Während sein Computer herunterfährt, beschließt er, Boerne noch schnell einen Besuch abzustatten. Die Rechtsmedizin liegt zwar nicht gerade auf seinem Heimweg und bei Boerne kann er später schon wegen seines Fahrrads nicht mitfahren, aber das macht nichts. Heute ist ihm einfach danach.

 

Er bereut den Entschluss schon wieder, sobald er nur aus der Tür des Präsidiums tritt. Eine Hitzewelle schlägt ihm entgegen und einen Moment lang vergisst er das Atmen fast, weil es so unfassbar stickig ist. Aber er hat den Plan gefasst, bei Boerne vorbeizufahren, also fährt er auch bei Boerne vorbei.

 

 

Es dauert länger als sonst, bis Thiel in der Rechtsmedizin ankommt, weil er heute einfach nicht schnell fahren kann. Er schwitzt auch so genug, da braucht es keine zusätzliche Anstrengung.

 

Die Luft in Boernes Keller ist beinahe ein wenig zu kalt, als sie ihm so abrupt entgegenkommt, aber nach einem kurzen Moment ist es doch angenehm. Ja, doch, er beneidet Boerne um diese Klimatisierung. Seine eigene Klimaanlage im Büro ist bei diesen Temperaturen so langsam aber sicher überfordert. Diese hier nicht, das darf sich die Rechtsmedizin gar nicht erlauben.

 

„Ah, Thiel!“, begrüßt Boerne ihn, als er gerade drei Schritte weit hereingekommen ist. „Ist die Klimaanlage im Präsidium ausgefallen oder was verschafft mir die Ehre dieses unangekündigten Besuches?“

 

„Klar“, brummt Thiel zurück. „Weil das auch der einzige Grund ist, bei dir vorbeizukommen.“

 

Boerne sieht sich um, aber es ist niemand sonst zu sehen. Er entspannt sich ein wenig. „Natürlich nicht. Meine Gegenwart ist selbstverständlich Grund genug“, murmelt er schmunzelnd und zieht Thiel dann an sich, um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

 

Eigentlich haben sie sich schon vor Wochen dazu entschieden, sich nicht mehr vor den Kollegen zu verstecken. Andererseits sind sie sich auch einig, dass sie ihre Beziehung niemandem auf die Nase binden wollen, was schlussendlich dazu geführt hat, dass sie sich zwar duzen und gelegentliche Andeutungen machen, aber zumindest vor Kollegen nicht viel mehr. Keine eindeutigen Berührungen und schon gar keine Küsse. Irgendwie ein Zwischending zwischen geheimer und offener Beziehung.

Wobei es keinen von ihnen stören würde, wenn sie publik werden sollte.

Frau Haller weiß davon, jedenfalls glaubt Boerne das. Und Thiel ist sich sicher, dass Nadeshda zumindest etwas ahnt. Aber sonst scheint es noch niemandem aufgefallen zu sein.

 

Thiel folgt Boerne in dessen Büro, auch wenn es eigentlich gar nichts zu besprechen gibt.

 

„Wie lange machst du noch?“, fragt er.

 

„Ich kann jederzeit aufhören. Die letzte Autopsie der Woche ist seit einer halben Stunde vollbracht und das Aufräumen traue ich auch meinen Mitarbeitern zu.“ Boerne hebt die Augenbrauen. „Warum?“

 

Thiel grinst. „Weil das Präsidium nachher einen Betriebsausflug ins Freibad macht und ich mir dachte, dass du vielleicht mitkommen möchtest.“

 

Boernes Gesicht hellt sich auf. „Wann soll ich da sein?“

 

„Halb fünf bei mir.“

Eigentlich ist es Thiel klar gewesen, dass Boerne sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lässt. Und Boerne freut sich ganz offensichtlich, und das wiederum freut Thiel noch ein klein wenig mehr.

 

„Ich werde pünktlich sein. Und jetzt raus hier, ich muss Feierabend machen! Soll ich dich mitnehmen?“

 

„Nicht nötig.“ Thiel seufzt. „Irgendwie muss mein Fahrrad ja auch nach Hause kommen.“

 

„Und du meinst nicht, dass das in mein Auto passt?“

 

„Bitte?“ Thiel schnaubt. „Da passe ja nicht mal ich rein, ohne mich reinzuquetschen. Nee, lass mal. Wir sehen uns später, ja?“

 

„Ja.“ Boerne kommt näher und zieht ihn in einen erneuten Kuss. Für Thiels Verhältnisse etwas zu kurz, aber hier besteht natürlich immer die Gefahr, dass plötzlich einer von Boernes Mitarbeitern hereinplatzt, also ist das okay. Im Präsidium würde er es nicht anders machen.

„Komm gut heim“, ruft Boerne ihm hinterher, als er die Tür fast schon wieder hinter sich geschlossen hat, und das Lächeln, das sich auf Thiels Gesicht schleicht, wäre nicht mal mit der größten Willenskraft zurückzuhalten gewesen.

 

*

 

„Da bist du ja“, begrüßt er Boerne, als der pünktlich vor Thiels Tür steht. Boerne antwortet, indem er Thiel küsst. Richtig. Nicht so wie in der Rechtsmedizin.

 

„Können wir?“ Boerne sieht fröhlich aus, und ein wenig aufgeregt. Thiel ist nie so bewusst gewesen, wie sehr Boerne das Wasser mag, sie haben da nie wirklich drüber geredet. Er selbst mag das Wasser unglaublich gerne, aber er ist immerhin auch am Meer aufgewachsen. Da kommt man um eine gewisse Affinität gar nicht herum. Umso schöner, dass Boerne dem offenbar auch alles andere als abgeneigt ist.

 

Eilig schnappt Thiel sich seine Tasche und folgt Boerne dann die Treppen herunter bis zu dessen Auto.

 

*

 

„Hallo Chef!“, begrüßt Nadeshda ihn freudig. „Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten!“

 

Thiel lächelt nur und nickt knapp in die Runde. Es ist keine große Gruppe, mit ihm und Boerne vielleicht zehn Leute. Kein wirklich allzu bekanntes Gesicht. Das muss wohl ein anderes Kommissariat sein, oder auch eine andere Schicht.

Umso besser, findet er. Vielleicht haben Boerne und er dann ja ein wenig ihre Ruhe.

 

Er bleibt ein wenig zurück, als die Gruppe auf der Liegewiese nach einem Platz sucht. Boerne ist direkt neben ihm und Thiel ist sich sicher, dass er weiß, was Thiel vor hat. Doch dann dreht sich Nadeshda um und fragt, wo sie denn bleiben, und der Plan platzt.

Naja.

Vielleicht findet sich ja trotzdem eine Gelegenheit, um ungestört zu sein.

 

 

Boerne zwingt ihn dazu, sich einzucremen („ _Auch im Schatten kann man Sonnenbrand bekommen, das wirst du doch wohl wissen!_ “), und bietet sich ganz selbstlos an, die Stellen an Thiels Rücken zu übernehmen, an die er selbst nicht drankommt. Die Massage ist so angenehm, dass Thiel irgendwann den Kopf nach vorne fallen lässt und es endlich schafft, die wenigen seltsamen Blicke zu ignorieren.

Als er dran ist, Boernes Rücken einzucremen, tut er es ihm gleich und massiert die verspannten Schultern auch dann noch, als die Sonnencreme längst eingezogen ist.

 

„Chef?“, durchbricht Nadeshda seine Gedanken. „Wir gehen schwimmen, Sie beiden sind die einzigen, die noch hier sind. Könnten Sie ein wenig auf die Decken aufpassen?“ Sie lächelt. „Es dauert auch bestimmt nicht lang.“

 

Thiel verkneift sich das Grinsen, das über sein Gesicht huschen will. „Klar, wir bleiben hier“, antwortet er.

 

Er sieht der kleinen Gruppe nach, die in Richtung Becken verschwindet, und dreht sich zu Boerne um, sobald sie außer Sichtweite sind. Boerne zieht ihn an sich und küsst ihn und Thiel kann nicht anders, als daran zu denken, wie viele Leute gerade starren müssen – aber als er den Kuss unterbricht, kann er niemanden entdecken, der auch nur in ihre Richtung schaut.

Boerne sieht ihn unsicher an. Diesmal ist es Thiel, der ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt.

 

Wie sie in die Waagerechte gekommen sind, weiß er hinterher schon gar nicht mehr. Jedenfalls liegt er irgendwann auf dem Rücken und Boerne halb neben und halb auf ihm. Boerne ist warm, beinahe zu warm für Körperkontakt, aber eben nur beinahe.

Lächelnd legt er einen Arm um Boernes Körper und zieht ihn so ein wenig zu sich. Das könnte er stundenlang haben.

 

*

 

Wie und wann sie eingeschlafen sind, kann er nicht sagen. Nadeshdas Stimme weckt ihn irgendwann auf und er kann nicht mal den Kopf heben, weil Boerne leise schnarchend auf seiner Brust liegt.

 

„Chef?“, fragt sie und schiebt sich lächelnd von oben in sein Blickfeld. „Wie lange geht das denn nun schon?“

 

Thiel lächelt zurück. Sie muss nichts konkretisieren, es ist klar, was sie meint.

„Halbes Jahr“, antwortet er knapp. _Etwa seit ich ihn damals aus dem See gezogen habe_ , möchte er hinzufügen, aber Nadeshda kann sich das sicher selbst zusammenreimen.

 

Nadeshdas Lächeln wird breiter. „Dann mal meinen Glückwunsch! Alles Gute für die Zukunft!“

 

„Danke!“ Thiels Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer.

 

 

Dass Boerne aufwacht, merkt er daran, dass dessen Hände damit beginnen, feine Muster auf seine Haut zu zeichnen, minutenlang, bevor sich langsam seine Augen öffnen und er Thiel anstrahlt.

Es sind Momente wie dieser, in denen Thiel alles vergisst. Seine Umwelt, seine Probleme, einfach alles. Dann zählt nur noch Boerne, weil dieses Verliebtheitsgefühl alles andere verdrängt.

 

„Guten Morgen“, murmelt Thiel leise und das Lächeln lässt sich nicht unterdrücken. „Ausgeschlafen?“

Vorsichtig streicht er Boerne durch die verstrubbelten Haare. Und Boerne streckt sich ein Stück weit und küsst Thiel kurz, und dann gleich nochmal, etwas länger.

 

„Gehen wir schwimmen?“, fragt Thiel, als er sich sicher ist, dass Boerne wach genug ist.

Boerne setzt sich auf und sieht sich um und scheint erst jetzt zu registrieren, dass sie nicht mehr alleine auf den Decken sind. Dann lächelt er, steht auf und streckt Thiel eine Hand hin.

 

*

 

Das Wasser ist angenehm und Thiel ist enthusiastisch, also springt er kurzerhand vom Beckenrand und landet mit einem lauten Platschen im kühlen Nass. Er hat ganz vergessen, wie gut das tut. Wie entspannend so etwas nach einem langen Arbeitstag sein kann. Auch wenn sein Arbeitstag heute zugegebenermaßen ziemlich kurz war.

Er war nicht mehr schwimmen, seit... Seit dem Vorfall. Seit er Boerne aus diesem blöden See gezogen hat.

Unruhe steigt in ihm auf.

Eigentlich will er die Erinnerung an diesen Tag nur verdrängen. Es war alles andere als schön, Boerne da liegen zu sehen, ohnmächtig und klatschnass. Er sieht es immer noch vor sich, ab und an.

Schnell taucht er erneut unter und das kalte Wasser hilft tatsächlich ein wenig dabei, die Gedanken zurück in den hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns zu schieben.

 

Dann dreht er sich zu Boerne um, der immer noch am Beckenrand steht.

 

Zitternd.

 

Oh nein.

 

Binnen Sekunden ist Thiel aus dem Wasser und schließt Boerne in die Arme.

 

„Ich kann das nicht“, flüstert Boerne erstickt. „Es geht nicht.“

 

Das Wort _Trauma_ schießt Thiel durch den Kopf und am liebsten würde er in diesem Moment seinen Kopf vor eine Wand schlagen. Weil er einfach nicht daran gedacht hat.

Auch an ihm ist die Situation damals nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen, aber er kommt damit klar. Mal mehr, mal weniger, aber im Großen und Ganzen schon. Boerne allerdings... Boerne ist beinahe ertrunken. So etwas bleibt einfach hängen, und Thiel fühlt sich wie ein Idiot, weil ihm dieser Einfall viel zu spät kommt.

 

Boernes Zittern hört nicht auf und Thiel intensiviert die Umarmung. Besorgt streicht er Boerne durch die Haare und murmelt „Ist okay“ und „Alles wird gut“ im Wechsel, wie ein Mantra.

Es dauert, bis Boerne wieder etwas ruhiger wird.

 

„Komm, wir gehen heim“, schlägt Thiel leise vor, als Boerne nicht mehr ganz so aufgelöst wirkt.

Boerne nickt nur.

 

Wortlos lässt er sich von Thiel zu den Decken ziehen und sieht tatenlos dabei zu, wie Thiel sich abtrocknet, umzieht und die Decke zusammenfaltet.

Nadeshda guckt besorgt zu ihnen herüber, aber Thiel ist nicht nach Reden. Sie gehen jetzt, basta. Ohne großartige Konversation.

 

Als Boerne immer noch in Badehose dasteht, während Thiel eigentlich schon zum Aufbruch bereit ist, wird ihm mulmig zumute. Das scheint noch tiefer zu sitzen, als er erwartet hat.

 

„Komm“, versucht er es vorsichtig. „Zieh dir was an, dann können wir gehen.“

Boerne bewegt sich nur langsam und Thiel hilft ihm schließlich mit dem Anziehen. Es ist egal, was die Kollegen davon halten. Inzwischen ist es ihm das wirklich.

 

Er verabschiedet sich mit einem schnellen Nicken in die Runde und greift auf dem Weg zum Ausgang nach Boernes Hand. _Ich bin da_ , möchte er zeigen. _Wir schaffen das. Ich bin da._

 

Boerne überlässt ihm kommentarlos den Fahrersitz.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Hups. Naja, nur Fluff gibt es bei mir wohl nicht... momentan zumindest. :D


	6. Warm II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wörter:** ca. 1000  
>  **A/N:** Es geht gen Ende mit der Geschichte und obwohl ich schon wieder an den zwei bis fünf nächsten Fics tippe, bin ich ein klein wenig wehmütig. :D

 

 

Als sie zwei Wochen später wieder vor dem Freibad stehen, sieht Boerne so aus, als würde er am liebsten weglaufen. Irgendwie ist das surreal. Boerne läuft nicht davon, Boerne hat alles unter Kontrolle.

Äußerlich jedenfalls. Meistens. Sollte man meinen.

Innerlich sieht es da gerade ganz anders aus und Thiel ist sich sicher, dass er das nicht nur erkennt, weil er so viel Kontakt zu Boerne hat, sondern weil es dem anderen gerade wirklich nicht gut geht.

 

Spätestens nach ihrem letzten Besuch im Freibad, als Boerne sich tatsächlich dazu hat überreden lassen, mal bei einem Psychologen anzurufen und einen Termin auszumachen, sind bei Thiel sämtliche Alarmglocken angegangen. Da scheint wirklich ein Trauma zu sitzen, und zwar noch viel tiefer als bisher angenommen. Und Boerne merkt das und akzeptiert das und versteht auch, dass er Hilfe braucht, um dem entgegen zu wirken.

 

Thiel war selten so glücklich darüber, dass Boerne Kontakte in alle Richtungen hat. So ist er ganz besonders schnell an einen freien Platz geraten und hat inzwischen schon die zweite Sitzung hinter sich.

  
_Schocktherapie_ , hat der Psychologe empfohlen. _Wenn Sie sich das zutrauen, versuchen Sie, sich langsam wieder an das Wasser zu gewöhnen. Beim ersten Mal bis zu den Knöcheln, beim zweiten Mal bis zu den Knien. Langsam, aber stetig._

Jedenfalls hat Boerne das erzählt.

Ganz sicher ist Thiel sich nicht, ob er das wirklich glauben soll, aber Boerne klang so überzeugt, dass er sich dann doch dazu hat überreden lassen.

 

Und jetzt stehen sie hier, vor diesem Freibad, um Boerne wieder ins Wasser zu bringen. Für den Anfang zumindest mal mit den Füßen.

 

Es ist ganz früh am Morgen, die Straßen sind noch leer und in der Luft schwingt noch die angenehme Kühle der Nacht. Sie sind extra früh hier, um so wenig Gesellschaft wie nur möglich zu haben, und der Plan geht auf: Als Thiel mit den Augen die Wiese überfliegt, sind sie fast alleine.

 

Sie sind schnell umgezogen, weil sie sich nicht die Mühe machen, heute die Liegewiese zu nutzen. Wahrscheinlich bleiben sie sowieso nicht lange.

 

„Nichtschwimmerbecken?“, fragt Thiel und Boerne nickt nur. Sehr schweigsam ist er heute. Nicht so untypisch schweigsam wie manchmal, wenn er zu wenig Schlaf hatte oder so, nein. Selbst dann redet Boerne immerhin noch etwa genauso viel wie der Durchschnittsmensch.

Heute sagt er so gut wie nichts.

 

Thiel hält Boernes Hand, sicher und fest, als sie langsam in Richtung Schwimmbecken gehen, und er lässt auch nicht los, als sie zum Stehen kommen.

Das Schwimmbad hat ein Gefälle, so dass das Wasser gleichmäßig immer tiefer wird. Stufen gibt es auch, aber nur an der anderen Seite des Beckens. Aber die brauchen sie nicht. Hier ist es besser.

 

„Du gehst nur so weit, wie du dich traust, ja?“, vergewissert er sich.

Boerne zittert wieder, aber er nickt.

 

Thiel geht voran, rückwärts, um Boerne im Blick zu haben. Nimmt ihn an den Händen. _Ich bin da_ , will er zeigen. _Egal, was passiert. Ich bin hier._

Boernes Blick ist stark und entschlossen, ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Körpersprache. Zu dem Zittern.

 

„Du schaffst das“, murmelt Thiel so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Boerne ihn überhaupt hören kann.

 

Boerne will das hier, das sieht man. Er will ins Wasser, will schwimmen. Er kann nur nicht.

 

„Schau mich an“, sagt Thiel. Boerne folgt der Aufforderung sofort, starrt ihm in die Augen. Und Thiel starrt zurück. Kein Blinzeln, kein Zucken. Aber es ist kein unangenehmes Starren, eher eine weitere Verbindung zwischen ihnen.

Dann macht Thiel langsam die ersten Schritte rückwärts, bis das Wasser seine Füße bis zu den Knöcheln umspielt. Es ist angenehm warm, hat eigentlich eine ideale Temperatur.

 

Boerne zögert.

 

„Ich bin da“, erklärt Thiel eindringlich. „Dir kann nichts passieren. Du schaffst das. Ich bin da.“ Er redet vor sich hin, hört sich selbst gar nicht wirklich zu, aber es fühlt sich richtig an, Boerne Mut zuzusprechen. Boerne und vielleicht auch sich selbst.

 

Und es zeigt Wirkung: Boerne macht einen kleinen Schritt. Ganz vorsichtig nur, er hebt die Zehen kaum vom Boden ab, aber dann steht er mit dem ersten Fuß im Wasser. So halb jedenfalls.

 

„Sehr gut“, lobt Thiel, bevor er das mehr oder weniger sinnlose vor sich hin Reden wieder aufnimmt.

 

Der zweite Fuß braucht ein wenig länger, aber schließlich fließt das Wasser um Boernes Füße herum. Boerne lächelt leicht und Thiel lächelt zurück.

Es geht.

 

Von diesem kleinen Erfolgserlebnis beflügelt ist der nächste Schritt ein wenig größer und geht ein wenig schneller.

Dann jedoch beginnen Boernes Augen an, unruhig in der Gegend herumzublicken. Bis zu den Knöcheln geht ihm das Wasser jetzt und er muss sich sichtlich anstrengen, um ruhig zu bleiben.

Das Zittern wird stärker.

 

„Möchtest du aufhören?“, fragt Thiel sofort. Boerne nickt. Seine Bewegungen sind ruckartig, fast maschinell. Das Zittern bleibt.

 

„Hey.“ Thiel schiebt Boerne ein Stück weit rückwärts, aus dem Becken heraus. „Hey. Sieh mich an.“

Diesmal muss Boerne sichtlich mehr Willenskraft aufbringen, um seine Augen ruhig zu halten.

  
Thiel nimmt ihn in die Arme.

 

„Ich bin stolz auf dich“, flüstert er leise. „Du schaffst das. Das wird schon. Beim nächsten Mal geht es dann vielleicht ein Stückchen weiter.“

 

Boerne klammert sich an ihm fest, gräbt seine Finger in Thiels Rücken. „Danke“, murmelt er erstickt. „Danke.“

 

 

Viel abtrocknen müssen sie nicht, und so dauert es nur Minuten, bis sie wieder aus dem Freibad draußen sind. Ein Glück, dass heute Samstag ist, findet Thiel. Boerne sieht nicht gerade so aus, als könnte er heute noch sonderlich produktiv arbeiten.

 

Als sie ins Auto steigen, kommt langsam wieder Leben in Boerne.

 

„Das war gut. Das war sehr gut“, sagt er und lächelt Thiel dabei so glücklich an, dass Thiels Herz hüpft.

 

„Siehst du, ich hab dir gesagt, du schaffst das. Und du hast es geschafft. Nächsten Samstag machen wir das nochmal, okay? Und dann schwimmst du bald wieder wie früher.“

 

Boerne drückt seine Hand.

„Ja“, sagt er. „Das wird.“

 

Es wird dauern, das wissen sie beide. Das ist nichts, was man von heute auf morgen überwunden hat. Aber es ist ein guter Anfang, ein erster Kontakt.

 

Boerne schafft das schon.

 

Sie schaffen das. Gemeinsam.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Und somit endet der Hauptteil der Geschichte. Es folgt noch ein kleiner Epilog. :)


	7. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wörter:** ca. 1000  
>  **A/N:** Das Archive ist wieder da! \o/  
>  Ich möchte den Platz nutzen, um mich nochmal bei allen zu bedanken, die hier ihre Finger im Spiel hatten - allen voran der lieben cricri, die mich nicht nur ihr Original hat verwursten lassen, sondern das Ganze auch noch betagelesen hat. Vielen Dank! <3  
> Und natürlich bedanke ich mich bei allen, die bis hierhin mitgelesen haben. Die Geschichte ist mir sehr wichtig, weil es mein erster wirklicher Mehrteiler ist, den ich nach einem bestimmten Ereignis (vor über zwei Jahren, der Grund für eine jahrelange Schreibblockade) fertiggestellt habe... Da ist es wirklich schön zu sehen, dass es auf Gefallen stößt. :)  
> In diesem Sinne: Danke an Euch alle und viel Spaß mit dem Epilog! <3

 

 

Er springt.

 

 

Das Wasser umschließt ihn vollkommen, als er untertaucht. Es ist kalt, aber das ist okay.

Er öffnet die Augen, ganz vorsichtig. Die Welt ist unscharf und trotzdem kann er alles erkennen. Da sind Luftblasen, die er hinter sich her zieht. Fliesen. Und alles ist hellblau, aber es wirkt gar nicht kühl.

 

Es funktioniert beinahe mühelos. Durch den Sprung hat er Vortrieb, den er nutzt, und nur zwei Tauchzüge später ist er beinahe schon bei der Hälfte der Bahn angekommen. Er ist ein guter Schwimmer und das weiß er auch.

 

Als die Luft langsam knapp wird, taucht er auf. Tatsächlich hat er etwa die halbe Bahn geschafft, erkennt er stolz.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen schwimmt er weiter, ohne Pause. Er kann das. Es ist immer die gleiche Bewegung, erst ein Armzug, dann ein Beinschlag und die Gleitphase. Dann wieder ein Armzug.

Den Kopf hält er noch über Wasser. Diese Bahn geht er ruhig an, und wenn das gut funktioniert, wird er die nächste Bahn richtig schwimmen. Aber Brustschwimmen funktioniert ja glücklicherweise auch, wenn der Kopf nicht mit unter Wasser geht, das ist gut.

 

Schneller als erwartet stoßen seine Finger gegen den Beckenrand und er hält sich fest, pausiert kurz.

_Es funktioniert_ , schießt ihm durch den Kopf. _Es funktioniert._

 

Die nächste Bahn krault er. Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, weil er weiß, dass seine Augen sonst viel zu schnell überreizt sind. Aber es geht auch so, er hat eine gute Orientierung.

Nach nur zwei Armzügen hat ihn die erfüllende Monotonie des Schwimmens eingeholt. Die Gedanken sind aus, ganz von alleine, und alles, was er hört, sind seine Atemzüge, alle drei Schläge. Und das Wasser um ihn herum rauscht und verstärkt damit die Monotonie, aber auf meditative Weise.

Jetzt erst realisiert er, wie sehr er das vermisst hat.

 

Er spürt den Wasserstrom, der seinen Körper umgibt, er spürt die Luftblasen, die seine Hände mit ins Wasser ziehen und die, die er ausatmet.

Er denkt nicht.

Er spürt und er hört und er schwimmt und er atmet.

 

Die dritte Bahn krault er auch, etwas schneller diesmal. Dreierzug, wie eben. Ganz ausgeglichen.

Immer noch blind. Einmal kommt er mit der Hand an die Leine, die die Bahnen voneinander trennt, aber nur kurz, dann korrigiert er seinen Kurs.

Genau diese meditative Monotonie hat er in letzter Zeit vermisst. Unbemerkt. Erst jetzt, wo er sie wieder spürt, erkennt er, dass sie gefehlt hat.

Das Gefühl, wenn die Welt still wird. Nur noch das Wasser um ihn herum. Und das Wasser ist sein Freund, kein Gegner. Es trägt ihn und es lässt ihn treiben und es umspielt ihn, ganz sanft. Dass es kalt ist, ist inzwischen fast schon vergessen. Weil es eigentlich egal ist.

 

Als er diesmal am Beckenrand ankommt, schlägt er sich den Unterarm an. Er weiß, dass das ein blauer Fleck wird, weil so etwas _immer_ einen blauen Fleck mit sich bringt, aber das trübt sein Glücksgefühl nicht im Geringsten. So etwas gehört dazu. Das war früher so und das wird immer so sein.

 

Die vierte Bahn ist seine letzte Bahn.

Und weil das alles gerade so gut funktioniert, wird er vielleicht ein klein wenig überschwänglich. Diese Bahn schwimmt er im Delfin-Stil.

Es ist seine Lieblingstechnik, was das Schwimmen angeht. Anstrengend, natürlich, aber auch... mächtig, irgendwie. Imposant. Und schnell.

Er weiß, dass er absolut untrainiert ist, aber das macht nichts. Einen Versuch ist es wert.

Kraftvoll stößt er sich vom Beckenrand ab und zieht den Tauchzug so weit in die Länge wie er nur kann. Fünfzehn Meter dürfen es im Wettkampfschwimmen maximal sein, das weiß er noch, aber die fünfzehn Meter schafft er sowieso nicht. Maximal zehn, schätzt er.

Nach beinahe genau zehn Metern zieht er die Arme unter dem Körper nach hinten und nach unten und katapultiert sich so ein Stück weit aus dem Wasser, schnappt nach Luft und wirft dann die Arme zeitgleich nach vorne. Die Wellenbewegung macht sein Körper automatisch mit. Zwei Beinschläge, dann folgt wieder ein Armzug, diesmal ohne Atmen.

Er kann es noch.

Die Bewegungen funktionieren flüssig und er kommt schnell voran, zumindest anfangs. Dann spürt er schnell, wie seine Arme müder werden. Überraschend früh.

Ein wenig erstaunt ist er schon, dass er nur so wenige Züge schafft, aber andererseits hat er das seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht und außerdem ist er wirklich nicht mehr so trainiert wie früher, so viel muss er sich eingestehen.

Er muss das eigentlich wieder öfter machen. Schwimmen. Weil nichts den Kopf so sehr befreit.

 

Auf den letzten Metern macht er die Augen auf und schwimmt, ohne zu atmen, lässt sich einfach treiben.

Dann schlägt er am Beckenrand an – mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig, wie sich das gehört –, hält sich fest und atmet tief durch.

 

Thiel ist da. Thiel stellt sich vor ihn, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er lächelt nur, schief und ehrlich. Glücklich sieht er aus.

Dann streckt Thiel seine Hand aus, um ihm aus dem Becken zu helfen. Er greift danach, unschuldig lächelnd, aber er zieht zuerst und Thiel sieht ihn erschrocken an, eine Millisekunde nur, dann landet er hinter ihm im Becken. Der alte Trick funktioniert immer wieder, denkt er schmunzelnd.

Als Thiel wieder auftaucht, hängen ihm die nassen Haare wild in die Stirn und er versucht wohl, böse auszusehen, aber seine Augen blitzen dabei. Thiel streckt die Hände aus und er zieht Thiel an sich, ganz eng in eine Umarmung.

Thiels Haut ist ganz warm, so anders als das erfrischend kühle Wasser, und die Wärme überträgt sich auf ihn, als die Hände an seinem Rücken auf und ab fahren.

Er kann nicht anders, er muss Thiel ansehen. Ohne die Umarmung zu lösen, macht er ein Hohlkreuz und blickt in diese wunderschönen hellen Augen.

Die Augen schauen zurück, ohne ihre Emotionen zu verstecken.

Glück, pures Glück sieht ihm entgegen.

Der Moment braucht keine Worte. Thiel ist glücklich, das spürt er und das sieht er, und er selbst ist es auch.

 

Dann legt Thiel ihm sanft eine Hand in den Nacken und zieht ihn in einen langen Kuss.

 

 

In dieser Nacht träumt er vom Schwimmen. Diesmal ist es nicht dunkel. Die Sonne scheint und das Wasser ist warm und weich wie Seide. Das Wasser trägt ihn, und Thiel ist da.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Wem das nicht aufgefallen ist: Erster und letzter Absatz gehören cricri. :)


End file.
